1. Field
The following description relates to technology for network virtualization, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing a flow in a server virtualization environment, and a method for applying QoS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server virtualization is technology for enabling a user to divide server resources in a single platform, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and input/output ports, by multiple domains or server applications. In a server virtualization environment, one or more different virtual machines and a hypervisor that manages the virtual machines may exist on a single server.
Meanwhile, with a network, multiple virtual machines installed on a single server commonly share one or more network devices. When the network device is shared by one or more virtual machines, each of the virtual machines needs to share the network without interfering with each other at a network level. Accordingly, there is a need for network virtualization technology capable of logically distinguishing between network traffic generated by one virtual machine and other network traffic generated by other virtual machines.
Examples of the network virtual technology may include a Layer 2 VLAN (Virtual Local Area Network) technology that is a virtualization technology based on a hardware. However, the Layer 2 VLAN technology has a limitation on the maximum number of supported virtual machines, and thus has difficulty in flexibly coping with the recent trend of having an increasing number of virtual machines and also has difficulty in connecting a network between virtual machines within a single hypervisor.